


Things You Said When You Were Scared

by living_dead_parker



Series: Things You Said [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentions of Violence, mentions of a gunshot, mentions of a hostage situation, prompts, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: Things that Atsuhina said in instances when they were scared.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Things You Said [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Things You Said





	Things You Said When You Were Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompts in which Hinata and his lovers have said things.

“Tsum-Tsum, hold my damn hand,” Shouyou’s voice wavers as he looks around his surroundings. He just knows someone is going to pop out from the shadows and scream in his face. He feels it deep in his bones. 

“Aw, are ya scared, Shou?” the blond asks rather smugly. 

Shouyou groans in annoyance at the man, but the groan is soon replaced by a satisfied hum when the blond grabs hold of his hand, pulling the ginger closer to his side. He doesn’t stop there, though. No, instead, he wraps an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder and grips his hand firmly as he towers over him protectively. 

A loud shriek escapes the smaller man’s lips as a woman in pounds of makeup and fake blood jumps out holding a knife to the pair, loud blood-curdling screams escaping the woman’s lips as she chases after the two. 

“Damn you for making me go through this haunted house, Miya!” 

______

His breath goes labored as he sits up in bed, the warmth of sleep leaving his body as piercing ice of fear shoots through every pore. He’s gasping for breath and then a sob violently and painfully escapes his lips. The sound causes the shorter man next to him to shoot up and look at him in concern. 

“Shouyou-” he whimpers as he turns to look at the flaming ball of warmth. He notices the concerned look in his eyes, the downward pull of his soft pink lips, and the crease in his forehead. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” the other man responds, pulling the blond into his strong arms and ultimately, pulls him down against his chest as he holds him close to him. So close, Atsumu can hear Shouyou’s heart beating erratically. He can feel the calm and steady breaths that he takes and releases. “I’m here now,” he continues to coo, attempting to comfort the man in his arms. “It’s okay, I’m here now, nothing can hurt you.” 

____

“Atsumu I love you.” 

“I love you too, Shouyou,” the man responds through the phone. He doesn’t fail to note the tone of pure fear and concern in the other’s voice. 

“If I don’t make it home tonight-”

“Shou, what’s going on?” 

“Please, know that I love you.” 

The line goes dead and Atsumu panics. He attempts to call back -once, twice, ten times- to no avail. He’s sent right to voicemail. So he turns on the news in hopes he can get some answers and as he clicks the TV on, his phone begins blowing up with text messages. He ignores them, however, when he sees the breaking news on the TV. 

“-train headed for Osaka is being held hostage. While the culprit has made no demands yet, police are working tirelessly to work something out and get people out of there as quick as possible,” one of the news anchors states as Atsumu watches the live footage.

Worry quickly takes over as he’s sure Shouyou is stuck in that train. Why else would Shouyou call and speak to him so cryptically? He’d been visiting Kageyama, and he had to take the train back to Osaka, so he’d have to be in that one. The fact that he spoke so hushed and hurried. It had to be, but God he hopes he’s wrong. 

“So far, all we know is that a whole cabin holding 20 people has been taken captive. Among those is V. League player for the MSBY Jackals, Hinata Shouyou,” the other anchor states, confirming what Atsumu so desperately wished wasn’t true. He’s quick to shoot up from his spot, slipping on some shoes and grabbing a jacket. He grabs his phone and keys and darts out of their shared apartment, booking it to the train station as fast as possible. 

He notices a small crowd has formed behind a wall of police officers as they wait for something to happen. The fear settles and grows as they hear a gunshot. Atsumu wants to cry out, walk in there himself, and save Shouyou, but he can’t. 

It all ends an hour and a half later. Atsumu watches with bated breath as the police walk the culprit out and then the passengers of the train are all being escorted out by some other police officers. 

“Shouyou!” Atsumu shouts when he sees the tufts of orange hair among the crowd. He then sees the man turn in his direction and the two are sprinting to each other. Tears in their eyes as they collide, limbs wrapping around each other. 

“Atsumu,” the smaller man responds as he clings to the blond. 

“You’re okay,” Atsumu responds, taking in a shaky breath.


End file.
